


The Fascinating Captain Strawberry Lollipop

by thatSlytheringirl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Crack, Don't Ask, Flash Fic, Humor, I don't know what I wrote, I have no clue of what this is, Idk how my mind came up with it, M/M, Superhero Baekhyun, Superhero in training Chanyeol, Weirdest thing I've written, i guess, i just did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatSlytheringirl/pseuds/thatSlytheringirl
Summary: He hadn’t only lost the fight, he’d also lost his heart.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38
Collections: Challenge #10 — Surprise Surprise





	The Fascinating Captain Strawberry Lollipop

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is. I don't know how my mind came up with it. Hope you enjoy!

At the young age of nineteen, Chanyeol was set to go to college and prepare to live his future as a regular citizen of Cherry Bubblegum City. Imagine his surprise when, on the morning of his birthday, he woke up to his bed sheets burning! It was truly a dream come true and a great honor for him and his family. One of the Park Children was destined to be a superhero! Imagine the excitement his parents felt?

Preparations started immediately after. Mr. and Mrs. Park sought the advice of their friends, who also had the honor of having a superhero child born into their family. As such, the Park parents decided to send their precious son to the most renowned Superhero Gym in the city: Pop Rocks Popping SuperHero Gym. It was founded by the most famed hero of the city, Doctor ChocoMint Ice Cream. He’d saved the world from the evil hands of the worst super villain the universe had ever seen: Professor Green Apple Licorice.

After years of a prestigious career, Doctor ChocoMint Icecream decided it was time to retire. He was sure he’d worked his hardest to teach newer generations of the importance of good actions and bravery. The Earth was in good hands. As such, he divided his assets between his children and the famed gym of Cherry Bubblegum City fell under the responsibility of his youngest son, Baekhyun, aka Captain Strawberry Lollipop

Stories of Baekhyun's greatness and prowess in battle were known around the country. He’d shown great talent since the age of five when the power of Light manifested during an attack of Professor Green Apple Licorice. He’d dedicated his younger years to training and preparing to follow his father’s legacy after that.

Despite knowing this, Chanyeol couldn’t help but feel surprised once he saw the famed heir in person. Of course he’d seen pictures of Baekhyun on the internet and videos of his powers on the news. But in person, he seemed...different. He didn’t seem nearly as intimidating or powerful. If anything, he was shorter than Chanyeol expected. And...cute. Very cute with his puppy-like downturned eyes and his soft-looking red pouty lips that were sucking diligently on the watermelon lollipop in his mouth. 

“What’s your name?” Asked the cute man, who was barely a couple of months older than Chanyeol. 

“Chanyeol,” he replied. He tried his best to be respectful, but he couldn’t help the way his eyes kept roaming over the perfectly toned body of the superhero, which was anything but concealed under the tight red fabric of his superhero suit. 

“Do you know how to fight?” Asked Baekhyun before he licked his lollipop. 

Chanyeol nodded. He’d done Taekwondo when he was a kid. He’d even been a black belt. 

His response seemed to please Baekhyun, who smirked. “Then, let’s see what you have to offer.”

Without waiting for a reply, Baekhyun balanced himself over Chanyeol. He didn't even let the taller register what was going on as he went all out. He used his greatest moves and didn’t hold back when using all the talent he gained through years of constant training. Chanyeol tried to keep up, but he didn’t have the skills that Baekhyun did. 

In that moment he understood why Baekhyun was regarded with so much respect. His skills were unmatched. In a matter of seconds, he had Chanyeol on the floor, his back resting on the mat and Baekhyun over him, straddling his hips. 

Chanyeol was entranced by the superhero’s appearance. He was beautiful, with his messy red hair, the bright smile on his lips, and the watermelon lollipop secured safely in his right hand. The man was dazzling...fascinating. He outshone the bright colors of the candy decorations that filled the gym and the powerful moves of the trainees around them. 

In that moment, Chanyeol knew he was doomed. The fast pace of his heartbeat and the quickening of his breathing told him all he needed to know. It seemed that he hadn’t only lost the fight, he’d also lost his heart. 

He would soon find out that he hadn’t been the only one who lost his heart that day. 


End file.
